Talk:My Wife
A Notice Please, do not include an image with this pasta. The beauty of any woman you post will not be able to compare to My Wife. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 20:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I kind of liked this one. He murdered her because he was hallucinating but then felt guilty about doing it, which is exemplified(sp?) when the doctor tells him that the chemical leak could have caused hallucinations. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 19:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Excellent It keeps you interested till the very end and delivers. A wonderful pasta. MooseJuice 02:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, I'm happy to have positive feedback for my first work. MrPengy 03:06, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice Pasta! It was very good. FashionOfHisPassion 07:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC)FashionOfHisPassion Shiver shiver shiver shiver. Gah this was mad creepy. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) wow nice work. Is that a real chemical? If it was then it'd be alot more realistic. WHen he talked about kevin the co-worker, I immediately thought of The Office. Mr.Creepy 14:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, this was really creepy, gruesome and kind of depressing. I hope you will make more pastas soon! Weirdowithcoffee 05:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Woely Crap! This is featured! Auserofepicfeelness 15:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) PASTA OF THE MONTH! PASTA OF THE MONTH, I SAY! Fuipui 05:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) This definately made my day a lot better. I loved it, you're a very talented writer. DetectiveAR 16:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Now, THAT'S what you call a shock ending. 41488p 12:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) PASTA OF THE MOTH, EVERY MONTH Furbearingbrick 16:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Once again, arigato for all fo your good feedback on my first story. It's amazing I actually got PotM, thank you everyone! If you have any direct questions or would like to say something to me about it, ask on my talk page please! Always yours, Mr. Pengy 23:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) May just be one of the best pastas I have ever read. Compelling, brilliantly done, just...wow. 10/10. Now THIS is what I call a pasta well done. Acidpop 21:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC)acidpop I love this pasta! Keep up the good work :3 Rainbow Dashie 20:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) This was an amazing story dont really read much pasta due to me being online for a short amount of time but I glad I read this one. Very Very good job Pengy! (Ps: Here is My Symbol to your story, you are the first one to earn it!) I am Barack Obama, and I approve this message. 15:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) It had a great ending I belive and the story in of it self way great. i am gald i read it :) Excelent! Powers1902 10:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for saying so. Haven't gotten a comment on this in a while, heh... I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 01:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I love all of it! I don't see how you can improve it any. You are the master of writing pastas, my friend!LadyMarcelineVampQueen 02:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for saying so. Ever since it ended being PotM, there has been a massive drop in popularity. Glad you found my jewel. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 19:30, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god, this kept me in my seat reading until the end. It is very well executed, but the twist could have been a bit more, well, TWISTIER. I liked it overall, however. Ridiculously Stupid Assault Puppy 02:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) - Ridiculously Stupid Assault Puppy (RSAP) This pasta is great, but one part still ceases to make sense to me. How did his partner die? He worked at the same place he did, but he died by cuts, which seemed sort of irrelevant. Was that to show that he just killed himself? Well, besides that, this pasta rocked my socks (I went there, come at me, bruh). What if I told you.. that the earth was a giant dragon.. and what if I told you.. that I could TRAIN this dragon. 15:35, November 9, 2012 (UTC) AMG. My name is Christy. This pasta was awesome, love it C: _Christy Score 5.8/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 15:46, July 1, 2013 (UTC)